<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小奉先独占公台 by PenMound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693588">小奉先独占公台</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound'>PenMound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>近现代史 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>咱们工人有力量</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>近现代史 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现实题材</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后街一帮推牌九的爷们，最看不上小奉先：每次玩不了几把就要走，抖抖索索，只是不爽利。盖因他家陈公台管着金库，一分钱也要掰成两分花的。奉先没奈何，“外间说我输不起，连带着你也不好听。”公台又心软，再三告诫。及至年关，手气竟不错。奉先赚了一大笔，心花怒放，瞒着陈宫去买了股票。 </p><p> </p><p>一开始瞎猫碰着死老鼠，手里倒多了几个活钱。渐渐地就套牢了。比及陈宫知晓，吕布那点工资已赔得罄尽。这还是董太爷进城时失口说出来的。公台大怒，夜审奉先，居然买的是曹氏的股票。陈宫本不屑于这种风险投资，事到临头，不得不替他下水，以数学模型去炒。</p><p> </p><p>陈宫早年跟曹老板是创业伙伴，辞了公职下海，终因理念不同分道扬镳。吕布是电厂工人，春节都不得闲，没什么嗜好，就喜欢赌钱。发小高顺在公交公司上班，常劝他见好就收。吕布知道他说得有理但就是改不了。要不是陈宫管得严，亡羊补牢，房产都要抵押给刘备了。</p><p> </p><p>数字游戏，全看操盘手的能耐。陈宫在捞回本儿后迅速结束了这场战斗，“给你个教训。”一连数日横眉冷对。吕布自知理亏，牌友来招他也不敢去，主动承包了所有家务。曹氏生意做得如此大，公台却无悔意。</p><p> </p><p>这次房子是保住了，但吕布自觉丢了脸，转而记恨噱他炒股的刘备，想雇水军把他骂一通。他知道陈宫是绝不会出手的，只好求助于网络。不料那个斑竹断然拒绝：“你怎么像幼儿园小朋友一样！”</p><p> </p><p>小奉先虽然玩物丧志，良心却不坏。公台也就是看中这一点才跟他搭伙过日子。然而事先并不知他在乡下还有一位恩同父子的董太爷。吕布又孝顺，有了什么好东西先尽着董。陈宫亦只能由他去，心里嗔着“成年子女不该同父母关系太密切”。 </p><p> </p><p>某天曹总坐在豪车后座，瞥见陈宫站在冷风里等公交。恰好前一趟车抛锚了，车站挤了一群人。曹总心想数九寒天，你连打个的都不舍得，什么时候变得这么省了。然而这时绝不能下车去把他接上来，只好装着没看见。暗中派人去打听详情。</p><p> </p><p>高顺在这个城市开公交好些年了，工作上堪为表率，得过许多荣誉。怎奈他对小奉先找了公台这事不以为然，坐车碰到也只当陌路。正等着，高顺那班车就来了。乘客蜂拥而上，都说自己前一趟抛锚的买过票了。无人售票自然没有票根。陈宫最后一个上车，却是第一个投币的。</p><p> </p><p>陈宫第一次见到高顺是在酒桌上。吕布向他介绍自己的哥们，豪气干云点了一堆菜。那些酒菜是陈宫昔年应酬时司空见惯的。高顺不苟言笑，只喝茶。吕布的解释是“他要上夜班”。陈宫隔着满座的烟雾，发现公交驾驶员微微皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>高顺跑的路线横穿整个城市。北郊原本是废弃的工厂，挺荒凉的，近年才开发。南边是集散中心。冬天天黑得早。偌大的车厢往往只有一两个乘客。经停司徒巷，上来一位年轻女子。刷卡时机器报错。高顺：这种卡已经作废了。</p><p> </p><p>女子翻检钱包，全是百元大钞，没有零钱。高顺拉动驾驶杆，“要么你把钱破开，要么……”女子正局促，边上坐着的老先生站起来解了围，替她买了票。女子红着脸道谢。羊绒围巾遮住口鼻，眼睛很美。汽车起动了，照例是广播的声音。</p><p> </p><p>王允退休前是中学教导主任，目睹许多孩子在初三时分流了。小猴子们毕业后，也会回学校看看老师，但总是怵他。这上车的女子，显见做的是不名誉的事业。高司机不关注，王老师却是看得分明。并非王允阅历海天风涛，只因出差时，门下频频塞入小广告。那上头印的，赫赫便是夜总会头牌貂蝉小姐的俏脸儿。</p><p> </p><p>任红昌。王允清楚地记得这个女孩子的名字。高中规定是不许佩戴首饰的。那年暑假刚结束，就起了一场风波。班主任丁原令学生摘下挂件，见她不依，伸手去扯，竟把一颗衬衫扣子扯脱了。事后女孩子几天没来上学。教导主任严肃地批评了男老师。</p><p> </p><p>高顺后来被公司派去考察私家车业务。接单的小张师傅很热情，一路拉家常，说自己是为了赚点零花钱才出来跑生意。“……眼下‘滴滴’越做越好，有超越‘神州’的趋势。”高顺默记，忽一眼瞥见外头驶过一辆新能源，挂牌“曹操专车”。</p><p> </p><p>虽然名为“曹操专车”，但其实并非曹氏旗下。相反，是其最大的竞争对手袁氏集团第一笔杆子陈孔璋献的策。智囊们又策划了许多宣传词，号称随叫随到。曹总十分气闷，却无处维权，只好自嘲为人民服务。偏还有那等恃旧不虔的，说他“不早就是老司机了么！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2017-2018年</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奉先多才多艺，裤袋里常揣着一只口琴，能吹《莫斯科郊外的晚上》等老歌，成功逾越了他与陈宫之间的年龄差。刚进厂时也评过青年红旗手，给墙报写写文章，只是后来渐渐把上进心弄没了。公台恨铁不成钢。</p><p> </p><p>当年曹陈都是早晨八九点钟的太阳。正巧一些外国片解禁了。电影院的黑暗是太好的掩蔽。孤岛中，玛柳特卡爱上了自己的战俘，因信仰冲突爆发情人间的争吵。敌军来了，恋情瞬间被海浪卷走。男人成为枪下的第四十一个，女人恸哭失声。孟德看完后还久久不能自拔，手搭上了公台的手背。</p><p> </p><p>九十年代初，一切向钱看。孟德为扩大生产，打上了一块地的主意。本是阵亡将士的埋骨处，地表建筑物已经在之前的运动中破坏殆尽。曹老板使了点手腕，弄来造厂房。陈宫知情后与他大吵一架。终至分崩，是发现工人劳动环境恶劣，普遍染病。“这回害的是活人！”</p><p> </p><p>矽肺在那个年代是不治之症。曹老板给点钱就打发了。此事被记者边让曝光，闹得满城风雨。后来曹氏企业做大，马齿渐增，才想起来搞慈善，以其幼子仓舒之名设立了一笔基金。吕布看到新闻，兴奋地讲给陈宫去听，遭鄙视。</p><p> </p><p>董太爷一年进城一次，都是趁公台出差时，才去住几天。奉先上班，把电脑里囤的种子贡献出来（盗版光碟是不买的）。不料董的趣味颇为高级，对那些AV不屑一顾，宁可戴着老花镜看报纸。在乡下时，就跟文化馆馆长蔡邕混得很熟，常去借书。奉先自惭，只得又下了一堆BBC纪录片。</p><p> </p><p>蔡馆长醉心于文艺创作，一度将著名莎剧Julius Caesar改编成东方版本。但很快就被王才子的《英雄记》比了下去。董太爷对蔡邕的产出向来是肯捧场的，这回却推说忙，打了个电话叫奉先去。奉先把票留给了陈宫。</p><p> </p><p>四五年前，文化馆负责在红太阳广场上布展，纪念某位伟人。王老师带着学生们去参观，发现文字讲解离经叛道，大为光火。从此蔡邕和王允之间就有些不自在。这次话剧巡演，王粲也给他的老师送了票。陈宫到了现场，正看见两拨风格迥异的海报。</p><p> </p><p>过年了，吕布厂里放了几天假，回老家陪陪董太爷。客厅里大彩电一直开着。不打牌的时候，小奉先就捏着遥控器，一个个台换过去。国产战争片，看得津津有味。董过来瞄了一眼，“什么胡编乱造的！”他是退伍军人，四十年前真上过战场的。</p><p> </p><p>老董当初是战斗英雄，报纸上登过大照片的，不知多少姑娘给他写信表达爱慕。正值节节高升，却转业了。据说犯了点错误，是作风问题还是站队问题就不明了。早年风流过，却无子女，手头有几个积蓄，资助偏远山区的孤儿上学。小奉先是其中之一，书读得一般，但知恩图报。</p><p> </p><p>“‘五一’去哪里玩？”吕布征询着陈宫的意见。那位正忙着敲键盘做报表，“哪里不是人。我劝你在家歇歇吧。”可今年有四天假。最火爆的电影票又抢不到。吕布前几天看了个纪录片，一激动就想去徐州古战场。两个查了路况，决定还是自驾，你一程我一程换着开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2018-2019年</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>